deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Bowser/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Ganondorf (Twilight Princess) (by Wassboss) Gannondorf is walking though the mushroom kingdom. Suddenly he hears something heading for him. He looks up and sees a blue shell hovering in mid air. He jumps out of the way just as it falls. However the blast knocks him down. He looks to where it came from and sees bowser standing there laughing. He then pulls out another blue shell and gets ready to throw it. Gannondorf not wanting to be hit again fires a barrage of fire balls at bowser. Bowser narrowly dodges them as gannondorf pulls out the execution sword and charges at him. He tries to hit bowser but he nimbly dodges it and tries to land a punch on gannon’s face. Gannondorf ducks however and slashes him across the chest. Because of his thick skin he is not badly injured but he still roars in pain. Anger welling up in his eyes, flames blast out of his mouth driving gannon back and melting his sword. Gannon driven back by the flames tries to think of a way to get past them. He then pulls out his magic trident and thrusts it into the flames. However because the trident is backed up by magic it is not melted in the flames and hits bowser square in the mouth. Bowser now bleeding from the mouth stops breathing fire and clutches his mouth in pain. Gannondorf tries to hit bowser again with the trident but bowser steps out of the way and brings his hand down on it snapping it in half. He then head butts gannon digging his horns in with such force the king of all evil is sent flying backwards. Bowser then runs up to him and lands a punch in his face. He goes in for another punch but gannon grabs him in a flame choke and holds him up in the air. Bowser is struggling to breathe as gannons grip tightens. Bowser then pulls out a hammer bros hammer and hits gannondorf in the face. In shock gannon releases his grip on bowser and bowser falls to the ground. Bowser, fuming with rage, transforms in to Giga Bowser and gannondorf transforms into beast gannon. They then begin fighting and bowser gets the upper hand and lands punch after punch on gannon’s beast form. All seems lost until bowser hits the large gash on beast gannons side. This sends gannon into a rage and he pushes bowser off him and pounces on him mauling him to death. Bowser body falls and he reverts back to his original form. Gannon satisfied that bowser is dead reverts back to his old form and continues his stroll though the mushroom kingdom. Winner Gannondorf Expert's Opinion Gannondorf won because of his amazing weapons and magical powers combined. To see the original battles, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage